


That Night

by eurydicesflower



Series: Evermore [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Spoilers from Chapter 126, Other, might turn this into a multi chap fic idk, no beta we die like men, she/they pronouns used for hange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydicesflower/pseuds/eurydicesflower
Summary: That night, it was the calm before the storm.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Series: Evermore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091945
Kudos: 29





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first writing for levihan ; - ; hope you like it!

Hanji was back on collecting wood from the forest. Arranging the gathered materials from the woods, Levi sleeping soundly on his makeshift bed, they made it for him after all. The sight of him sleeping was unusual, if they were being honest.

They started to assemble the cart that will be used to transport him to avoid his wounds on reopening. She was really careful on tending his wounds, after all, Levi was really important to her.

For a moment, she enjoyed the tranquility between them and the forest. Hanji may sound insensitive but they really wanted to leave this war upon them. Hanji, then sat beside him.

“I’d rather just the two of us leave right here, right Levi?” Hanji just stared at him, not knowing that Levi heard him.

“Hanji?”

Hanji was startled at their companion. They were sure that their friend should be asleep for a while.

“Oi, Oi Levi! You are not yet well.” Levi suddenly sat right up. “You know your wounds are not yet healed. Please rest, okay?” Hanji smiled at him, placing her right hand on his shoulder. He reciprocated the gesture as he placed his hand on top of hers. _Hanji really cared for him, huh._

“I know you won’t do that.” Not staring at Hanji “I know you.” Levi, hands still on top of Hanji’s, now looks at Hanji. “You are one of those people who will never leave this situation,” Levi told Hanji who just stared at him.

“I…” they stuttered. “I didn’t know you were listening to what I have said, Levi,” they nervously told him, blushing from embarrassment on what she said to Levi.

After a few seconds, realization hits Levi as he noticed that his hand was still on top, he gently put his hand away.

For a while, no one talked between them. That silence was clearly deafening yet comforting, if Hanji was being honest. Both of them understood their situation that this will be the last time they will experience this silence.

“Hanji.” Levi broke their silence between them. He looked at Hanji, his eyes, not usually fit for pleading. He was good at hiding his emotions but, Levi knew that he can’t hide it from her. _Hanji knows him._

“Yes?” they knew that there was something bothers Levi.

“Please… don’t die.” He averted his gaze, once again.

Hanji knew this tone. A lot of people may not understand that Levi was not just a stoic man, he was also a human who was capable of showing emotions. From that she knew Levi was hurt ever since their comrades have left them, leaving just the two of them.

“I won’t.” They wanted to reassure him, it was her duty as a commander, after all. “I promise,” Hanji told him. Is she being serious? She thought so. If Erwin made her the commander, at all costs, she will do what she can, even not dying for her comrade— no, friend’s sake.

After they talked, Levi went to rest, just what Hanji said. For a while, she enjoyed this. Looking at Levi, if they were being honest, she really wanted to leave all this behind and start anew.

Even years of being one of his close friends on the Survey Corps, Hanji can’t admit to herself that after all those years, she has fallen in love Levi. But she thought, love is a strong word. They did not want to ruin their close camaraderie after all years on building their trust on their friendship.

“If only there is a way to tell you that I love you, I will tell you out of spite,” Hanji whispered to herself, despite knowing that Levi might hear it, they didn’t care, after all, their most awaited death has yet to come and this is just the calm before the storm.


End file.
